


For the Wandering Soul

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/F, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: And, really, who ever heard of a fairy tale without a "happily ever after"?





	For the Wandering Soul

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Morghen. Happy Christmas '10, Mor! Read, review, and enjoy!

Just a

f*l*a*s*h

on a **card**

& flaming red curls

& endless black eyes

carved a picture

into your memory

One you'd _never_

**forget**

* * *

Before your family became…

_too_ c;o;r;r;u;p;t

they were

well-respected

&& many mingled with

"the most noble house of

**Black** "

She was there,

looking not a

DAY

past twenty-something

& that's when it

Happened:

Your chest swelled…

with **j-e-a-l-o-u-s-y**

* * *

You saw her several times as you

_blossomed_

into the beautiful girl everyone

e-x-p-e-c-t-e-d

you to be

She never **changed**

all warmth and politeness and joviality

Pause her as you may,

her conversations couldn't

keepyoul…o…n…g

holdyouri…n…t…e…r…e…s…t

enticeyou **m~o~r~e**

_So_ she  couldn't leave your mind

(you wouldn't

d*a*r*e

let that happen)

* * *

The more time passed,

the duller, _s.o.f.t.e.r_

your edges grew

Lucius took notice

(not that you **wanted** him to)

& soon enough,

there was talk of your _damned_

F_U_T_U_R_E

You disappeared

into a [seemingly] vacant room

**&** found that pretty being

_resting_ her **l-o-v-e-l-y** personality

Funny…

because you saw your quaint curiosity

**M·i·R·r·O·r·E·d**

in those onyx orbs…but…

No, no "buts"

There was the curiosity

And there was the

TIMELESSNESS

you had sought

a-l-l

t–h–e–s–e

**y—e—a—r—s**

&& not even _Lucius_ could know…

not even _**Lucius**_ could know

of your

_ h_u_n_g_e_r _

for perfection

(& oh, didn't you almost have it all…)

* * *

How fair she was

( **un** fair it a_l_l was)

Her life

was merely encased

in a tempting liquid

from a tempting gem

the color of that red rose Lucius once gave you,

it— **too** —frozen in time

in its amber resin

But there's no resin here,

nothing that could

FrAc—!

tUrE…

right **?**

Her spouse is a silly matter

Your new husband: a minor detail

Let this just all

_ play _

**O**

**U**

**T**

As they say,

"a diamond lasts forever"

She & love will,

too.

* * *

The sweetest perfection

It was n-o-t _quite_

yours

to have

Because there **was** something to

f/r/a/c/t/u/r/e

a

**·** _ patience _ **·**

& *someone's*

e-n-v-y

**& &** a Philosopher's stone

became a mere

t_r_i_f_l_e

compared to everything else that

didn't.

make.

_this_.

**work**.

—age gap—

—age c;l;a;s;h—

—fireworks

that

**f*i*z*z*l*e*d** —

&…

FINALLY

a spell was cast

that couldn't be

u·n·d·o·n·e

"Godric—

haven't you nagged and lived long

E

N

O

U

G

H

?"

***** _**crack** _ *****

* * *

Yes

words can be (deadly) little needles…

What

has-been-said

cannot

be **un** said

& suddenly

.::just like that trading card::.

_she_

d()s()p()e()r()d

from your life

At some point

you thought

"good _r.i.d.d.a.n.c.e_ "

but you thought of her

.::hair::.

.::eyes::.

.::laughter::.

**CON** STANTLY

—but—

her s-m-i-l-e would always hold your heart

(not that arrogant man with the long blond hair)

Of _course_

as your !lucky! stars would predict

her _**e n d**_ came

…how…

…how was that possible?

That…

That little _boy_ found the

s.t.o.n.e.?

And Nic…

_Perenelle_ …!

They **destroyed** it

Ah, Narcissa…

Forget all past wrongdoings (on both accounts)

Here is your last chance to say **·g·o·o·d·b·y·e·**

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo…pleasantly surprising, no, Mor? ;D I'd hope so. This was 5 and a half pages long! Yaaay~! And I like this… It's tragic, to an extent…
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: Give me an obscure character, I will write them. XD *lol* But, no, srsly. I like to daydream sometimes about who ran in which circles in the upper echelons of Wizarding society…so maybe Cissy could've fallen for the seemingly immortal Perenelle? XP


End file.
